


Come on, Baby (Let's Break the Rules!)

by DanicaVarder



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bratty Submissive Byun Baekhyun, Corporal Punishment, Daddy Kink, Dominant Oh Sehun, Double Ended Dildo, Hyung Kink, Light Consensual Name Calling, Light Face Slapping, M/M, Mild Anal Gaping, Multi, Panties, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Spanking, Submissive Kim Jongin | Kai, Subspace, Teasing, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanicaVarder/pseuds/DanicaVarder
Summary: Jongin knows he’s a good boy, but Baekhyun is nothing if not persuasive.(Dom top!Sehun, bratty sub!Baek, subby bttm!Jongin. THEY ARE ALL WELL ABOVE THE LEGAL AGE AND NOT RELATED.)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimer: This is all fictional and in no way represents EXO, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, and their relationships in real life. Mind the tags.
> 
> I have no excuse except that I just wanted to write about subby!KaiBaek with dom!Sehun 🥺 The first chapter is just an introduction and is pretty tame, the explicit stuff will come in Chapters 2 and 3!

Jongin has always been incredibly well-behaved, he believes. Sure, sometimes he pouts when he has to finish his vegetables or has tantrums when his naps get cut short, but those are few and far between and easily resolved. He’s too shy to make a scene in public or cry for attention. And his dominant is so wonderful and sweet that Jongin would feel terrible if he made the man’s life any harder than it already is. Daddy works full-time and provides for his two baby boys, never lets them feel the absence of love or care. How could Jongin go against that?

And anyway, that’s what Baekhyun is for.

Where Jongin is sweet and docile and follows instructions, the elder of both of them is high energy, high  _ attitude _ . He’s loud and dramatic and cries and screams and  _ bites _ when he’s upset or wants attention. He’s the brat that Jongin could never be, needy and breaking rules.

Like right now.

“Come on Nini,” Baekhyun wheedles, crawling further into Jongin’s space on the couch and nuzzling up to the younger. He’s only wearing baby blue, lace panties with matching knee-high socks that rub against Jongin’s erection through his more modest briefs. They’re his favorite pair, with little Rilakkumas stitched into the white fabric, that pair perfectly with his plain white t-shirt. Baekhyun traces one finger over Rilakkuma’s face and the briefs dampen with Jongin’s arousal. “It’ll be fun!”

“No!” Jongin whines, standing up to avoid the other’s wandering hands and trying to ignore the stiffness between his legs. “Daddy said no touching!”

“But Daddy’s not here right now,” Baekhyun pouts, kneeling on the couch so his own erection is displayed, trapped in the blue fabric between his plush thighs. “And I want to get off!”

Jongin crosses his arms over his chest petulantly. “Then do it yourself! Stop trying to get me in trouble, too! I just wanna watch cartoons!” He pointedly gestures to the television where his favorite, Pororo, is playing.

Baekhyun glances between the TV and Jongin, eyebrows furrowing and bottom lip pushing out into a deeper pout. His hands clench into little fists on his thighs and his cheeks puff out as he exclaims, “You… you’re so mean, Nini! You never play with me! I bet you don’t even like me! You only like cartoons and Daddy!”

Before Jongin can respond, Baekhyun leaps up from the couch and dashes down the hallway to his room. The sound of the door slamming shut reverberates throughout the apartment, like his words echoing in Jongin’s chest.

Jongin wants to cry. He doesn’t hate Baekhyun hyung, he could never. They’ve been best friends for so long, have spent countless hours together. But Jongin wants to be a good boy for Daddy, too, and he’s worried about breaking the rules. But can he even be a good boy if he made Baekhyunnie upset? After all, Baekhyunnie had only wanted to play a little. Maybe he wasn’t actually going to break the rules?

Still standing by the couch, Jongin bites his thumb and stares at the television, hoping Pororo can give him some answer to his dilemma.

As if on cue, Pororo is apologizing to Crong for assuming that he had played a prank when he hadn’t. He tells the dinosaur that they will be brothers and friends forever, even if Crong plays pranks on him. Suddenly, it’s clear to little Nini: the least he can do is apologize to Baekhyunnie. Maybe they can make up and play with normal toys instead, or do a coloring book together. And then Baekhyunnie won’t be mad and neither will Daddy and Jongin can still be a good boy.

With resolve, the younger pitter-patters towards his hyung’s bedroom, hesitating for a second before knocking softly.

“Baekhyunnie hyung?” Jongin calls out, wide eyes staring at the “B” emblazoned on the door and the animal stickers surrounding it. “I-I’m sorry! I don’t know if you’re listening but… I didn’t mean to make you mad. You’re my best and favoritest hyung and I love you a lot, even when you’re teasing me. Please don’t be sad, hyung.”

Jongin can hear the tears in his own voice before they fall from his eyes, dripping onto his white shirt. “D-don’t… please don’t cry hyung! Or I’ll c-cry, t-too!”

He’s full on sobbing at this point, worried sick that Baekhyun hyung will never talk to him again. That he’ll be mad all day or maybe forever and they’ll never be friends again and Daddy will be mad and he’ll lose both of them in one instant.

Another sob wracks Jongin’s body, shoulders shaking as his head drops so he can wipe his face on his shirt. He’s crying so hard he doesn’t see or hear the door in front of him open until Baekhyun is hugging him tightly.

“Don’t cry!” Baekhyun repeats Jongin’s own words to him. “I’m not really mad! I could never be mad at you, Nini! So… stop crying! No more tears!”

“You’re sure?” Jongin hiccups, pulling away to look at Baekhyun’s face. The elder’s eyes are a little red, but besides that he looks okay, firmly nodding as his hands bunch in Jongin’s shirt.

“I love you a lot, Nini,” Baekhyun whispers, pulling him closer to cuddle into Jongin’s neck. “I just wanted to play with you because I love you.”

Jongin allows his own arms to come up around Baekhyun’s waist to draw him even closer. “I love you, too, hyung.”

Baekhyun presses a soft kiss into his neck, then another on his jaw before looking up at him through his lashes, just a few inches shorter despite being older. “Do you wanna make up and play with me, Nini?”

Biting his bottom lip worriedly, Jongin questions, “What about Daddy?”

“We can think of it as us giving him a fun surprise,” Baekhyun purrs, trailing his kisses to Jongin’s cheek before coming back to kiss the corner of his mouth. “I have some fun toys. He’ll think we look  _ so _ cute playing with them.”

“He won’t get mad?”

Baekhyun smiles, “I bet he won’t. But if he does, well, isn’t that just part of the fun of being bad?”


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad boys do it best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy mindless porn :D

Drool dribbles from between Baekhyun’s slim fingers where they’re shoved in Jongin’s mouth. Jongin moans and it drips down to his chin, his chest, his naked body as he writhes on the sheets. Baekhyun has three fingers from his other hand in Jongin’s ass, coated with a decent amount of lube, but Jongin  _ feels _ the hot drag of them against his tight walls.

“Good, Nini,” Baekhyun hums, leaning down to lick up the precum that spills from the younger in response. “Just one more second of stretching, okay?”

Jongin nods, sucking harder on the fingers in his mouth as the ones in his hole scissor him open expertly. Baekhyun’s fingers are perfect for sucking on and for opening him up, second only to Daddy’s, of course. But while Daddy is gentle because his hands are so big and Jongin is so tight, Baekhyun is allowed to be a little rougher because his fingers are so delicate and slim.

“Feels good,” Jongin whimpers, barely audible as Baekhyun’s fingers curl against his tongue.

“It’s only gonna get better,” the elder teases, pulling out of both holes quickly. Jongin’s tongue tries to follow, but only ends up lolling out of his mouth, as he pants in anticipation. Meanwhile, his rim clenches around air beautifully, missing the sensation of being filled, desperate to feel it again.

He watches as Baekhyunnie leans back a little, panties off but the thigh highs still cover his beautiful legs in lace. Hyung reaches around to push one finger from each hand into his own hole, one slicked with spit and the other with leftover lube. Baekhyun moans as he works himself open, quickly slipping another finger from each hand in and pulling until there’s a bit of gape. Jongin watches in awe, even though he’s seen Baekhyun stretch his hole out like this before. Hyung loves wrecking his pretty little rim. Daddy’s cock is usually the best for the job, but Baekhyun can and will take  _ anything _ , as evidenced by his next statement.

“Nini, go grab the double-ended dildo,” Baekhyun huffs. “And put it in hyung’s hole, right between my fingers, baby.”

Jongin is trembling as he crawls to the treasure chest where Baekhyun’s toys are and digs through various objects until he finds it. A lavender translucent dildo, shaped like a cock on either end— though one is considerably thicker than the other— eighteen wonderful inches in length, and the best toy to play with together. Because sharing is caring.

The younger rushes back to the bed, kneeling on the mattress between Baekhyun’s legs. He grabs the lube and quickly slicks up the thicker end before positioning it in the gap created by Baekhyun’s fingers and pushing it in without preamble.

Baekhyun’s moan is ear-shattering, causing Jongin’s cock to twitch in response. Baekhyun withdraws his fingers as the tip enters him, allowing his hole to swallow up more of the toy. Jongin feels a bit of resistance as he tries to press it in further and stops for a second to check on his hyung.

“Fuck it in,” Baekhyun keens. “Force it in me, Nini! At least half of it, baby. Come on… oh fuck! Yes!”

Jongin drills the toy into the struggling hole as he watches Baekhyun’s eyes clamp shut and his mouth drop open in a mix of pleasure and pain. Once it’s a little less than halfway in, he pulls away and allows Baekhyun to adjust to the length and thickness.

“Lean back, baby,” Baekhyun commands, as his own hand reaches between his legs to move the toy in and out a few times. “Legs up to your chest and spread your ass. Use more lube if you have to.”

Jongin doesn’t hesitate to obey, getting into position quickly and whimpering as his hole is exposed to the cold air. He blindly reaches for the lube on the mattress and squirts it directly onto his entrance, massaging it in until he’s absolutely  _ soaked _ with it.

By now, Baekhyun has conditioned himself to the size and sits up a bit, clenching around the dildo to keep it in him as he slicks up the other end for Jongin.

“Good boy,” he hums, feeling how wet Jongin is with a slide of a finger in and out of the drenched hole. He gets closer to Jongin, one hand leading the dildo, the other supporting him. “Get ready for this cock.”

Jongin whimpers in anticipation, sucking on his own thumb for comfort as Baekhyun positions the thinner end over his hole and slowly,  _ slowly _ pushes in.

_ “Ahhh!” _

“Look at you taking it,” Baekhyun remarks, biting his bottom lip between his teeth. Jongin’s lashes flutter shut as the fake cock slides into his empty hole, filling him up just right. He did not realize how much he had craved this sensation until this moment.

Unlike Jongin, Baekhyun doesn’t stop as he sinks in, but Jongin has also been stretched out more thoroughly. So much so, that it doesn’t take long for the dildo to disappear between both of their holes as Baekhyun’s ass meets Jongin’s and they both cry out in satisfaction.

There’s almost no time for Jongin to prepare himself as Baekhyun starts rolling his hips, fucking both of them in earnest. Jongin sobs his hyung’s name at the first thrust against his prostate and Baekhyun grins, even as he fucks himself silly.

“Tell me how good it is to be a bad boy, Nini,” Baekhyun mewls, having found his own spot and adjusting to ensure that every jerk of his hips has the dildo hitting him right  _ there _ . “Tell me how good it is to be defying Daddy’s orders with your hyung.”

Jongin hiccups as he confesses, “It’s so good, hyung! I love getting fucked like this! I love watching hyung drill my hole while he fucks himself! I love being a bad boy!”

“Oh, do you, now?”

Both boys’ eyes snap open wide as they pause in their motions and turn in sync towards the bedroom door.

Leaning against the frame, still dressed in his work clothes, is Sehun. His shirt strains as his arms cross over his chest, looking thoroughly unimpressed with the scene in front of him.


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final (and longest) installation :) Lots of spanking and not much else hehe
> 
> Also, I am not a leading authority on BDSM etiquette, please do your own research and practice safe, sane, consensual sex.

“Daddy!” Jongin yelps as he tries to move out of the compromising position, but the dildo is too deep in him and the wiggling only makes it press into his prostate, causing him to moan. “It’s not… we aren’t… don’t be mad!”

Sehun uncrosses his arms and sighs, taking a few steps toward the bed. “I’m not mad, just very disappointed,” he begins, lifting a yelping Baekhyun up bodily and dragging the dildo out of him simultaneously, causing him to whine at the empty sensation. As the elder is deposited on the bed, Sehun reaches between Jongin’s legs to extract the other half of the dildo, ignoring his cries and examining it. “Disappointed for quite a few reasons. Do you two bad baby boys think you can guess what they are? I’ll give you a hint: there are four.”

Both boys remain silent for a second, trembling under the calm anger that Daddy exudes, but then Sehun looks at them in warning and Jongin pipes up.

“We broke the rules about touching ourselves without Daddy’s permission!”

“That’s one.”

“We used a toy,” Baekhyun offers, suddenly cowering under Sehun’s intense gaze. “B-but… it wasn’t our fault that we were horny!”

Sehun’s eyes glint dangerously. “It very much is, Baekhyun-ah. You know the rules. And using a toy without Daddy’s permission makes me feel like you think my cock isn’t enough for both of you… Is it not enough?”

“It is!” Jongin quickly chimes in, trying desperately to defuse the situation. He just can’t stand anyone being hurt about anything, especially not Daddy and Baekhyun hyung. “We made a mistake Daddy! We’re very sorry!”

The hand not holding the dildo drags through Jongin’s hair appreciatively and Jongin closes his eyes to bask in the sensation. Maybe everything will be okay and Daddy will be willing to look past this transgression and— “That’s a very nice apology baby, but that doesn’t fix the mistake. You fix mistakes by identifying them and taking action to do and be better. And you still have two more things to identify for me.”

Both boys look at each other, unsure of the last two reasons. Baekhyun starts pouting, looking close to a tantrum that he only holds in by biting down on Jongin’s shoulder and glaring at Daddy.

“D-daddy, we don’t know the last two reasons,” the younger finally confesses, hesitating. “We’re sorry. Please tell us so we can help fix it.”

Sehun snorts derisively and Jongin shudders. Daddy has never been this upset and Baekhyun has never looked so pouty and he doesn’t know what to do to fix it.

“Oh, Jongin.” And Jongin knows he’s screwed when Daddy doesn’t call him Nini. “You really sit here, acting like such a good boy, but you’re always pretending aren’t you? You admitted it yourself earlier: you are a bad boy. Reason three is that you pretend to be so good for me, but who knows what you’re doing when Daddy’s gone?”

Sehun then turns to Baekhyun. “And you, little slut.” Baekhyun releases his teeth from Jongin’s shoulder to grumble something under his breath and Sehun reaches over to slap his cheek. Jongin gasps. He can see tears well up in Baekhyun’s eyes, though it’s not the first time he’s been slapped like this, nor the hardest. “You keep acting like a bad influence. I wouldn’t be surprised if this was your idea, huh? Reason four is that you just can’t seem to behave, no matter how many times I try to discipline you. Do we need to be doing something different?”

“Yeah, maybe your cock should be in me more,” Baekhyun bites back venomously and Jongin’s eyes widen as he looks between both of them.

Sehun’s gaze narrows as he meets Baekhyun’s glare, studying the boy. After a few seconds, they close completely, lashes fluttering shut handsomely. He sighs heavily as he gestures with his hand, “Hands and knees, Baekhyun. Now. Or I’ll bring the cock cage out.”

That gets a reaction out of the elder boy who quickly gets into position, back arching beautifully. Jongin sits stock still against the headboard, watching Sehun edge closer and stroking a hand down Baekhyun’s spine, appreciative of the perfect form.

“I don’t want to punish you,” Sehun exhales. “You don’t know how much it hurts Daddy. But bad boys reap what they sow, isn’t that right, Jongin?”

Jongin jumps, eyes darting up to meet Sehun’s. “Y-yes, Daddy. I’m sorry.”

“I already said apologies will get you nowhere right now. Go fetch the prettiest paddle you think is fitting for Baekhyun’s punishment. If I don’t think it’s good enough, I’ll use it on you instead, until you fetch one I approve of. Understood?”

Nodding, Jongin leaps up from the bed and starts searching through Baekhyun’s treasure chest before hearing Sehun tsk, “No, honey. Go to Daddy’s room and pick one of those.”

Oh. Jongin flushes as he nods again and rushes out of the room, further down the hallway to Sehun’s room. If he’s picking a paddle from Sehun’s collection, this is going to be one hell of a punishment, emphasis on  _ hell _ .

While both Jongin and Baekhyun have paddles of their own covered in faux leather, none of them are as intense as Sehun’s. He has an extensive collection of real leather, wood, and fiberglass paddles and slappers. They also tend to be smaller than Jongin’s and Baekhyun’s, so the impact is stronger, more painful. And the few big ones he has usually have holes in them which hit harder, with less effort. He will never admit it, but it is Sehun’s favorite form of punishment, especially when it comes to Baekhyun hyung.

Jongin shudders as he pulls open the drawer where the toys for impact play are stored, eyes ghosting over the neat rows as he considers which one would be best. Sehun had mentioned paddles specifically, so slappers are out of the question. He had also mentioned grabbing a pretty one, and Jongin thinks the ones with heart-shaped holes are especially beautiful to look at. And Sehun must be tired from work, so the chance to put less effort into his swings will probably be appreciated. The final decision is the material, which is the trickiest question.

Sehun doesn’t have any fiberglass paddles with heart-shaped holes, so that’s out. And then there’s one wooden one, but it isn’t as pretty as the leather, so that has to be out. But there are several leather ones with decreasingly flexible cores and some of them have studs while others don’t and oh god, Jongin hopes he isn’t taking too much time. He briefly wonders what Sehun and Baekhyun are talking about right now.

Finally, Jongin decides on one without studs that is flexible enough that even he can stand it. At least if he’s wrong, the punishment won’t be so bad.

As quickly as he can, Jongin runs back to Baekhyun’s bedroom where Sehun is sitting next to a still kneeling Baekhyun, carding a hand through the boy’s hair and whispering to him. Sehun looks up as Jongin enters.

“What did you bring me, baby boy?”

Jongin displays the object in his hands as he edges closer to the bed. “Third row, second column,” he recalls, picturing where the paddle had been placed in the drawer.

Sehun takes it thoughtfully, weighing it in his hand and examining it. “It is very pretty… just your taste, huh?” Jongin flushes and Sehun’s lips quirks up. “You got very close to what I imagined— ” Jongin perks up. “— but I was hoping for something a little harder and preferably with studs. Bend over.”

Sehun pats his lap twice and Jongin feels his heart sink. He wants to argue that it’s close enough, but he’s in enough trouble as it is and doesn’t want to make Daddy more upset. Besides, it wouldn’t be fair if he got off without a punishment with only Baekhyun hyung suffering. He sniffles as he lays himself across Daddy’s lap obediently.

“Remind me of your safeword, baby boy.”

“Red for stop, yellow for slow down or check in, green to keep going,” Jongin recites, feeling Sehun drag the paddle over his cheeks, shivering. “If I can’t speak, it’s three taps on Daddy’s leg or wrist.”

“Good,” Sehun praises. “Maybe you aren’t as bad as I thought, hm? I’ll give you ten spanks, since you got close to guessing the paddle. Count them out for me and say thank you for each one. If you mess up, we add on another spank. Does that sound fair?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Just as Jongin finishes confirming, the paddle comes down and he yelps. It stings a lot more than he had expected and he can already feel the warmth blooming on his right cheek as blood rushes to the affected area and subsequently to his cock.

“Already forgetting to count?” Sehun teases, thumb caressing the redness. Jongin squirms as he tries to get away from it. “That’s going to be eleven now.”

“S-sorry, Daddy. I-It’s been a while,” Jongin gasps, finally finding his words. “One. Thank you, Daddy.”

Another hit, this time on the left cheek.

“Two. Thank you, Daddy.”

The paddle comes down harder when it returns to his right cheek and Jongin lets out a strangled noise before counting, “Three. Thank you, Daddy.”

The next few spanks come quickly, stinging just as sharply as the third, and Jongin counts them accurately and graciously. Though Sehun is alternating between both cheeks, he hits similar spots each time and Jongin knows it’s so that he’ll have pretty little hearts on his butt for him to stare at in the mirror later. Maybe he can take a picture and set it as Daddy’s lockscreen. The thought sends more blood flowing to Jongin’s cock and his nipples stiffen where they brush against Baekhyun’s sheets.

“Eight!” Jongin moans the number at a particularly rough hit that jerks his body. His cock brushes painfully against Sehun’s clothed leg and Jongin’s eyes clench shut.

“Getting hard and not thanking me?” Sehun clicks his tongue. “We’re at twelve now, baby. Don’t keep Baekhyun waiting like this.”

Jongin’s head jerks up at that, suddenly remembering his poor hyung. His poor hyung who is still on all fours, though his head and chest have dropped into the mattress to peek at Jongin’s punishment. He’s flushed a bright red and panting a little as he watches Jongin take the punishment, cock stiff and glistening with the tiniest bit of precum. It sends a shiver of want down Jongin’s spine just as the next spank comes down.

“N-nine!” Jongin howls, trying not to rut against Daddy’s leg but his hips still twitch. Baekhyun grins at that, licking his lips and Jongin wants to tattle on him for enjoying this so much. To steady Jongin, Sehun’s large hand comes to rest on the freshly spanked skin. The cool contrast of his hand against Jongin’s burning skin is delightful. “Ohh, thank you so much, Daddy!”

Sehun chuckles and finishes off the remaining spanks quickly, Jongin crying out the numbers and his thanks for each one until his voice gets a little hoarse. When the last hit burns his sensitive skin, Sehun gently massages the redness and coos his praise, “You took that well, Nini. Have you learned your lesson?”

Jongin sobs into the sheets. “Yes, Daddy. I- I will be a good boy from now on… and I won’t hurt Daddy’s feelings. I’ll always listen to you and your rules because you only want the best for Nini and Baekhyunnie hyung.”

Humming his approval, Sehun continues to soothe the burn with soft slow circles until Jongin has calmed down. “Very good, baby. Now, will you go fetch the right paddle for me? Third row, fifth column.”

With unsteady legs, Jongin pushes himself off Sehun’s lap and stands. Daddy grabs him before he can walk off and presses a few kisses into his spanked skin and Jongin melts into the touch for a second before Sehun pulls away with a quick tap on his thigh. “Off you go.”

It only takes Jongin a minute to rush back to Sehun’s room, retrieve the correct paddle, and come back. When he hands the object over to Sehun, the man smiles at him and Jongin feels his heart do a backflip in his chest. At Sehun’s instruction, he sits on the bed next to Baekhyun, resting a hand over his hyung’s in reassurance.

“Now for you, slut,” Sehun begins, all business once again. Baekhyun shivers in response. “You’ve been waiting long enough for your punishment, haven’t you? And after what you confessed to me earlier, your punishment is going to be a lot worse than what Nini went through. Can you repeat your mistakes and our decided punishment back to me and Nini, Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun takes a shaky inhale and Jongin pets over his knuckles to calm him, curious as to what they had discussed. “Baekhyunnie… Baekhyunnie was a bad boy today… the worst! I tricked Nini into breaking the rules and playing with me. And, even though Daddy said Nini should also know better, I started everything and acted bratty when I’m supposed to be his hyung. I… I was not a good boy  _ at all _ and for that I deserve twenty spanks. If I miss a count or don’t say my thanks, Daddy will start all over again.”

Jongin gasps at that, wide eyes darting to Sehun. Baekhyun is terrible at remembering what number he’s on and there’s no doubt that Sehun knows that, too. It’s the reason Baekhyun’s butt is more bruised than not on most days. But Daddy remains stoic, nodding along to Baekhyun’s words. “That’s right. And can you remind us of your safeword?”

“Same as Jongin’s stop lights,” Baekhyun recites. “Red for stop, yellow to slow down or check in, green to keep going. If I can’t talk, I’ll tap Jongin’s hand three times.”

“Good.”  _ Thwack! _ The paddle comes swinging down on Baekhyun’s thigh before either of them are ready for it, Jongin jolting at the same time as Baekhyun does. Hyung’s hand clenches in the sheets under his own as he barely manages to get out the count and his thanks before the next one rains down on him.

Sehun moves through the first five quickly, with little to no time for Baekhyun to respond to each smack. His words rush out like a babbling brook as he tries to keep up, only silent when Sehun pauses for what seems like an eternity before delivering the sixth one. The sound rings through the room and Baekhyun  _ sobs _ in a way that almost sounds like a scream and Jongin  _ knows _ that one hurt. So much so that Baekhyun doesn’t give a number for a good minute, only able to cry into the sheets.

“Give me a color baby.”

“Green!” Baekhyun howls pitifully and Jongin squeezes his hand in comfort.

“Then, why aren’t you counting? Start over from one.”

Jongin winces as Baekhyun’s punishment begins all over again. Baekhyun seems surprisingly more accustomed to the spanks now, gripping Jongin’s hand and tensing less often at each hit. One glance at Baekhyun’s drooling mouth and foggy eyes is all it takes for Jongin to realize that his hyung is deep in subspace. 

Eventually, they reach fourteen, Baekhyun moaning out like the only words he knows are numbers and “Thank you daddy!” His voice is starting to waver a lot more, like he’s on the verge of crying, but subspace guides him through it.

“Color?” Sehun asks after the eighteenth spank has Baekhyun’s body quivering uncontrollably, his mouth wide open but no sound coming out.

“Shit… fuck… fuck…” Baekhyun sounds like he’s on drugs and Jongin pets his hand to keep him anchored. “Green… please…”

Sehun pauses in his punishment. “You can take more?”

There’s no verbal response, unless you count the strangled grunt that comes out of Baekhyun’s mouth. His head nods slowly.

Jongin watches as Sehun’s brow furrows. “Verbal response, sweetheart.”

“Green. Yes. Fuck… please…” Baekhyun whimpers, wiggling his ass. “Eighteen. Thank you daddy. Please keep going.”

Knowing that Baekhyun has some presence of mind to keep track of his counts and the rules, Sehun raises the paddle again confidently. “I’m just giving you the last two, even though I should punish you for not counting earlier.”

“Anything…” Baekhyun purrs into the sheets. “Give me whatever you want. Just  _ please _ give…”

The second to last spank is  _ brutal _ . Jongin has only seen Sehun hit Baekhyun like this once before, when he had made a huge scene at Sehun’s friend’s birthday party. Despite Sehun’s warnings, Baekhyun hyung had stayed up late the previous night doing work and missed out on naptime to play video games. By the time the party had rolled around, Baekhyun was tired and irritated and just wanted to sleep, but Sehun had pulled him along because commitments were commitments. The entire party was Baekhyun knocking over trays, spilling his drinks, and snapping at Sehun to show how displeased he was. Jongin desperately tried to stop him, but Baekhyun would just snap at him too. Eventually, when the elder had made a particularly snarky comment towards an old friend, Sehun had dragged him outside by his ear. He had returned without Baekhyun, only holding Jongin’s waist for the rest of the night. When it was time to leave, Jongin found out that Baekhyun was waiting in the car, sulking in the backseat as they climbed in.

Sehun had allowed him to sleep that night, making sure he was well-rested before taking Baekhyun into the playroom the next morning. Jongin had peeked around the corner of the door and watched Sehun use the whip mercilessly while Baekhyun screamed and writhed from his bound position. Both of them cuddled with Baekhyun after as he shakily came down and apologized profusely. Sehun had forgiven him with plenty of kisses and hugs and assurances that Baekhyun was good.

Now, with the final spank (harder than even the previous one), Baekhyun is sobbing. Sehun tosses the paddle aside and immediately pulls the overwhelmed boy into his arms, careful not to brush against his backside.

“Jongin, baby, can you grab the lotion from the drawer?”

Nodding, Jongin jumps up and ruffles around in Baekhyun’s bedside drawer until he finds the tube, uncapping it before squeezing some into Sehun’s waiting hand. The other holds a whimpering Baekhyun as he burrows his face in Daddy’s chest. The first touch of cold cream on his ass causes him to jerk, but Daddy whispers soft words into his hair until he’s relaxing and his cries turn into hiccups.

Jongin watches, inches away, until Sehun gestures with his chin for Jongin to come closer and then he’s crawling closer to pat his hyung’s silky hair. “It’s okay, hyung. Sehun and I are here.”

Baekhyun peeks up at him through wet lashes. “A-are you okay, Ni?”

Jongin gives him a warm smile. For all his brattiness, Baekhyun is always worried about Jongin first. “I’m okay. I got off a lot easier than you.”

Sehun hums at that, still working the lotion in soft circles into the plush cheeks. “Both of you are still going to bruise up real smartly. Baek, will you be okay to lie down while I work on Jongin?”

Jongin shakes his head before Baekhyun can answer, eyes still glued to his hyung. The warmth in his behind filling his whole body. “I-I want the hearts to stay for a while. Focus on hyung.”

“You’re sure?” Sehun confirms, tearing his gaze away from Baekhyun’s butt to search Jongin’s eyes. When he only sees firm resolve and a nod of Jongin’s head, he nods as well. “Okay. Come here to cuddle at least.”

_ That _ , Jongin has no problem with. He quickly snuggles into Sehun’s chest, right next to Baekhyun, and places a kiss on hyung’s cheek just as Sehun drops one on his head. The three of them stay like that for a while, simply holding each other, murmuring declarations of love and affection. Jongin catches Sehun’s eyes lingering on their arousals, still persistent despite everything.

“So sad that I was planning to give you both orgasm after orgasm today,” Sehun muses into Baekhyun’s fluffy hair, drawing a longing whine from the elder. Sehun’s eyes flick towards Jongin, “It’s already been… three days? How are you two going to hold out for the next week?”

Jongin’s eyes go wide. “Daddy— Sehun— come on…”

Sehun only shrugs, “That’s what happens when you break the rules, Ni. Though, if you two can prove you’ve learned your lesson by the end of dinner… there's a chance I might just change my mind.”

Suffice to say, Jongin and Baekhyun are on their best behavior until just before bedtime, when Sehun shows them that all their toys could never compare to the way  _ Daddy _ wrecks them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and enjoying! Please leave your love in the form of kudos, comments, or following me on Twitter or Tumblr (DanicaVarder for both)! I haven't had much time to write, so I'm just editing and posting fics right now, but if you have ideas for me, I would be more than happy to consider them!


End file.
